1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-ulcer pharmaceutical compositions and, more particularly, to such compositions containing inositol hexasulfate or an alkaline metal salt thereof as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inositol hexasulfate is a well-known compound and may usually be prepared by condensing inositol and sulfuric acid with elimination of water. Its alkaline metal salts can be obtained by adding the condensation product dropwise to an aqueous solution of a water-soluble alkaline metal salt (selected from suitable halides, organic carboxylates, nitrates, etc. of alkaline metals).
Although inositol hexasulfate and its alkaline metal salts are expected to have some biological effect or other, their use in medical applications has not been reported as yet.
On the other had, it is well known that the sulfates of sugars have anti-ulcer effects. Nevertheless, there have been no reports concerning the action of inositol and its derivatives on peptic ulcer.